onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grievous67/Chapter 793 - WORLD TURMOIL!
DAI NEWS! Even though I enjoy all One Piece episodes myself I really enjoy the ones of world turmoil. For the cover I love how Oda basically bringed in the inspiration of Usopp and pitied it against him. Also Chopper is as cute as ever! It's also very deep to hear what Fujitora has to say. It's nice to see the relationship he has with Smoker and the callback to Alabasta. And we also get a pretty cute scene with the Tontattas. It seems they are sheltering the pirates who fought in the palace, I think it would be really stupid if the navy took action now, right? Oh wait... The song i reccomend for the next part is: Turmoil - Sakusenkaishi Osowareru mura THAT POST-TIMESKIP AKAINU MAN! I genuinely almost popped out of my chair like a jumpscare, he's genuinely frightening in appearance. Those eyes, that scar, that cut in the ear, man they've surely built up a great villain. And Kuzan joins with the Blackbeard pirates. I can imagine this to be only to take down Akainu... Maybe he will fight against Sakazuki in the final battle, who knows. We see another wierd island, what is it now, Corn Tree island? Also who exactly is that "Inspector General" with Tsuru-chan? The one that always makes crack. We see Bonney is still doing fine, now under child form, which is surprisingly pleased by Luffy's actions, even if he considered him a reckless fool. Who knows, there's the whole rumors of Bonney possibly being related to Ace in some way since she did cry during the war and had a brutal grudge against Blackbeard and Akainu for "what they did in the war" so maybe she opened herself towards Luffy a bit more since he's his brother. I'm interested to hear more from her and maybe clear out what the whole deal with Ace was. And Urouge and Bege are indeed alive! And Bege got that sweet beard. '''AND MY PREDICTIONS WERE CORRECT! '''The Kid alliance is indeed going after Shanks, it was rather expected, since I imagine Luffy taking down the other yonko's to be much more entertaining and then having to fight the Kid alliance too. Drake mentions his father Diez Barrels as we finally see a shot of Kaido?? Or is that simply a temple or building? WHY THE FUCK DOES ODA ALWAYS CHANGE HIS APPEARENCE CONTINUOSLY!! First this http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121106170826/onepiece/images/8/8c/Kaido_Portrait.png Then this http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131013104541/onepiece/es/images/b/b4/Kaido_manga.png (It was said in the anime that is one of the yonkos so it can only be him, considering we see all the others) And now this??? Oda get your ideas right! We see the kids are not yet there with Vegapunk and I don't know if this is a translation error or what but it appears Tashigi has been promoted to Commodore after the events of Punk Hazard! That's great news Anyways it's interesting to see the chilled relationship that Fujitora has with "Saka" (anybody remember that?). I love the title they gave the episode for this. And Fuji's going for Law and Luffy??? That's one heck of a cliffhanger! While I enjoy all kinds of One Piece episodes this one was huge in terms of info! Looking forward (like always honestly) to the next one! Although I love all One Piece episodes I'm interested to see the fan reaction: 6/5 Astounding, we got so much stuff! 5/5 Lots of information 4/5 Fujitora's clash was interesting 3/5 Meh, not what i wanted 2/5 No glasses, no fucks given 1/5 OMG IT'S FUCKING FILLER 0/5 I hate One Piece what am I even doing here? Category:Blog posts